Sentimientos
by Kotoumi
Summary: Megumi Hasegawa ha sentido algo 'más' por Shirou Fubuki por hace unos años. ¿Fubuki sentirá lo mismo? One Shot.


Shirou Fubuki y el Universo de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Megumi Hasegawa me pertenece, al igual que esta historia.

* * *

**-Megumi P.O.V.-**

Han pasado 4 años desde el Torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional. Desde que la mayoría pasó a Bachillerato, el contacto con los demás ha sido nulo, y más por el año que estaban cursando en este momento. El año en el que tu futuro estaba entre aprobar un examen o no aprobarlo. Algunos seguirían estudiando, como yo, y otros, preferirían empezar a ser ''adultos''. El hecho era que cada día pensaba que entre más grande eres, menos contacto tienes con los demás. Últimamente mis días habían sido aburridos, ya que, como había pasado el examen y ya no era necesario hacer los otros, solo me la pasaba observando a los demás o resolviendo dudas de las guías de examen.

Creo que he olvidado algo importante. Mi nombre es Megumi Hasegawa y tengo 18 años. Resumiré mi historia así: Nací en Hokkaido, pero pronto me fui a vivir a Inglaterra, donde conocí a Yuuto Kidou. Años después, regresé a Hokkaido, exactamente a los 8, donde inicié el tercer año de primaria en el Instituto Haruken. Allí, conocí a Shirou Fubuki, la única persona que ha sido capaz de destruir mi capa exterior de ''Tsundere''. Sí. Estoy enamorada de él. A los 13 años, tuve que ir a Inglaterra por unos asuntos delicados, y regresé un año después, causando un gran impacto en Fubuki. El entrenador Kudou me había pedido que fuera técnica del equipo, ya que mi ''inteligencia'' podría ayudar al equipo, y así lo hizo. Era buena en el fútbol, pero nada más. Mi especialidad siempre fueron las artes marciales, cosa que ayudó un poco al equipo.

Bueno...regresando al tema. Ya era Marzo, y el festival de primavera se acercaba. Fubuki apenas iba a presentar su examen y eso me hacia sentir algo mal, ya que hubiese sido divertido ir con él, pero ya que. El desde pequeño siempre quiso ser entrenador, y yo por mi lado científica. Pero a pesar de anhelar ser un entrenador, dijo que, debido a las constantes lesiones que los partidos causan, debería estudiar para doctor. Sí, algo raro viniendo de él. Por eso, ha estado todo el año estudiando para el examen.

_-''Hola, Fubuki.''_

_-''Ah, hola, Megumi.''_

_-''Suerte en tu examen hoy. Estoy segura de que te irá bien, al fin y al cabo has estudiado mucho, ¿no es así?''_

_-''Gracias, y ojala que si.''-_ respondió con una sonrisa.-

_-''A todos los aplicantes del examen de medicina, esta es la tercera llamada para ir a las aulas. Por favor, intégrense en el aula 5 y 8.''_

_-''Bien...supongo que por el momento este es el adiós. Y lo repito. Suerte.''-_ dicho esto, le di un abrazo de buena suerte.

_-''Gracias.''_

Eran las 5 de la tarde. Una hora para que el festival iniciara. No tenía muchas ganas de ir. Vi una vez más la hora. 5 y 2 minutos. El examen se acabaría a las 9 de la noche, eso era bastante tiempo. Incluso ya no quedaría tiempo para disfrutar mucho del festival. Le envíe un mensaje a Fubuki que decía: ''Regresaré a casa''. Pero en realidad no era así. Iba pasando por unas canchas de fútbol, en esas mismas en las que le di ánimo a Fubuki para que el pudiera realizar la Eterna Ventisca de una mejor manera que Atsuya, y lo logró. Sonreí al recordar todos esos días. Últimamente el sol se escondía más tarde, como a las 8. Que romántico sería que Fubuki y yo lo viéramos y...¡Q-Qué demonios estoy diciendo! Como sea, era un tontería pensar en eso.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y ya eran las 7 y media. El frío en Hokkaido se había atenuado un poco, así que no era necesario usar tantos abrigos ni nada de eso. Alguien me cubrió los ojos. Mi cerebro se llenó de posibilidades: ¿Un secuestrador? ¿Un violador? No pensé dos veces e hice una maniobra de Aikidou, para luego darme cuenta de que había actuado de la peor forma posible en este mundo.

_-''¿Era n-necesario torcerme el brazo?''-_ dijo Fubuki en el suelo.

_-''E-Enserio lo siento...''-_ sentí como se ponía caliente mi cara. Había torcido el brazo de alguien a quien yo estimaba. Que idiota.-_ ''Por lo menos deja que te ayude a levantarte.''-_ le tendí la mano y el correspondió.

_-''No era necesario. Es obvio que alguien con formación en Artes Marciales las usaría así si alguien le cubre los ojos''_

_-''Hehe...por cierto, ¿cómo te fue?''_

_-''Inician las clases en Agosto. Estoy en la clase 1.''_

_-''¿En serio? ¡Qué felicidad! Me alegra que estemos en la misma Universidad. Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo. Hay que ir al festival.''-_ por fin lo solté.

_-''Es una buena idea, pero...¿qué te parece apreciar la naturaleza un poco? Con todo esto de los exámenes, creo que te sentiría bien descansar un poco, al igual que a mí.''_

_-''Supongo que si.''_

_-''Ahora que lo recuerdo...hace 10 años que nos conocimos...que rápido ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no es así?''_

_-''Sí...''-_ miré al cielo.- _''Pensar que he guardado eso durante 10 años...''_

_-''¿Guardar qué?''_

_-''¡N-Nada en especial!''-_ repliqué.

_-''Bien...''_

El sol empezó a meterse lentamente. Pude sentir como Fubuki se acercaba ''disimuladamente'' a mi. Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido; no me estaba emocionando por eso...¿o sí? Obviamente era porque veía por primera vez un atardecer. Otra vez estaba negando lo que sentía, que estúpido de mi parte.

_-''E-Es el primer atardeces que veo...''_

_-''¿En serio?''_

_-''Sí. Por cierto, escuché que los fuegos artificiales empezarán en 15 minutos, así que...¿qué te parece si recordamos los buenos tiempos?''-_

_-''Sería bueno. Mmm...veamos...¿recuerdas cuando mejoraste la eterna ventisca?''_

_-''MEJORAMOS, más bien. Tu te diste cuenta del punto débil del tiro, yo solo me encargué de realizarlo.''_

_-''Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo entonces.''_

_-''Megumi.''-_ dijo en un tono serio y me volteó a ver a los ojos.- _''¿Alguna vez has tratado de no enamorarte porque alguien a quien aprecias estaba o esta enamorado de esa persona?''_

_-''¿¡Q-QUÉ!?''-_ esa pregunta había hecho que me sonrojara ''Nivel Dios''. ¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso con tanta naturalidad?- _''Esto, pues, bueno...no, pero...pienso que si tu te sientes así por alguien, sería peor reprimirte.''_

_-''En ese caso...''-_ Fubuki se acercó un poco a mi rostro, el sonrojo ''Nivel Dios'' había pasado a ''Nivel Ultra Dios''.- _''¿P-Puedo decirte algo sin nada de culpa encima de mi?''_

_-''B-Bueno...''_

_-''Me gustas, Megumi. Por favor se mi nov-''_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, por un impulso involuntario me apoderé de sus labios, y el correspondió. El beso estaba tomando otro curso (creo que ya saben a que me refiero) pero paramos para tomar aire.

_-''Yo también pienso eso.''_

* * *

Mi primer fanfic *se esconde detrás de un árbol* espero que no sea malo xDU es la primera vez que hago uno de este personaje. Si les gustó, este es mi blog:


End file.
